beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S
|image = 300px}} Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S is a bey owned and used by Reco, it evolves from Shooting Star Apus MRF:S. Launcher: Hack's Sword This Launcher is Hack Xes' Sword, the bey is loaded into the handle and fired out of the end of the blade. Facebolt: Meklord Apus This facebolt show's Apus and the Meklords on a Split screen 4D Fusion Wheel: Anti-Star PC Frame: This is shaped like the original Apus ring but with the addition of a free spinning part which is shaped like Meklord and can absorb and store damage to use a stamina. Metal Frame: '''It is has 30 protrusions in the shape of Meteors with their tails flicking out at a 90 degree angle resembling a star, the points can also be used to redirect damage at the opponent via the PC, Rubber, Buster and Release frames. '''Rubber Frame: This part is shaped like a 3 armed galaxy and can absorb damage and redirect it into the Metal Frame. Buster Frame: '''This frame is a hollow space where damage can be stored then realesed via the Metal Frame. '''Realese Frame: '''This part goes outside the other parts making it look like a Beyblade 2000 beyblade, when it has taken enough hits it ejects out of the stadium giving the bey more stamina. '''Realese Frame II: '''This part holds the other realese frame in place, it can also eject to give the bey more stamina. '''Boost Frame: '''This frame is a Stamina loss dampener, it is designed to decrease stamina loss via redirection of the way it rotates as it's a gyroscope which increase's balance. 4D Performance Tip: Metal Rubber Artificial Saviour '''Part 1: This part activate's when the bey is launched, it activates bearings contained in a hollow ring so it gains more stamina. Part II: '''This part activates when the bey is about to jump, the bottom part of the tip extends and eliminates stamina loss because of the jump. Abilities '''Freelance Regeneration: Apus gains stamina and creates a sheild by reversing spin direction over and over really fast, it then barrages the opponent with the sheild so as not to waste stamina but still being able to attack and cause damage. AI Pulsar: Manipulates the gravity around the opposing bey's tip via the boost frame spinning really fast causing the opponents bey to get pulled towards the bottom of the stadium, apus then Barrages the opposing bey while it can't jump. Cyber Blazer Smash: Apus jumps and smashes the opponents facebolt and energy ring so as to shatter it and spin steal to gain stamina, if it succeds in breaking the ring and bolt it barrages the rest to split it up, if not it it jumps and smashes the face again. Antimatter Block: Blocks the opposing bey's move and counters with twice the force, then moves the where its moving to to hit it again, then moves the where its going again and Jumps and tries to break the opposing bey's face. Paradise Reign: '''Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, after gathering enough energy it release's it all in a large circular blast around the stadium. '''Hybrid Supernova: '''Apus gather's energy and anti-matter by reversing spin over and over at lightning speeds, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, after gathering enough energy it releases it in the form of a large supernova around the stadium. '''Void Implosion: '''Apus reverses spin direction over and over at lightning speeds to gather anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages and spin steals from the opponent, after gathering enough anti-matter and energy it releases it in the form of a large anti-matter beam fired at the opposing bey. '''Temporal Explosion: '''Apus changes spin direction over and over at lightning speeds to gather anti-matter and energy, during which it spin steals and barrages the opponent, after gathering enough energy and anti-matter it jumps atop the opponent then realeses a massive beam straight down causing damage and making apus jump off to safety. '''Shooting Star Buster: '''Apus changes spin direction over and over at lightning speeds to gather anti-matter and energy, during which it spin steals and barrages the opponent, after gathering enough energy and anti-matter it releases it in the form a meteor shaped bursts of energy around the stadium. Special Moves: '''Anti-Star Strike: '''Liger Apus shoots up into the sky then realeses the energy equal to a Anti-Black Hole all around the stadium, deflecting all attacks and chipping away at the parts of opposing beys to destroy them while using the energy to steal stamina. '''AI Copy Realese: '''Copies a Special move from the opponents list of Special moves and uses it against the opponent but with twice the power as well as stealing spin and trying to destroy the opposing bey, via chipping parts and brute force. '''Cyber Star Cancel: (Must be used after the opponent uses their Special Move) ''Copies the opponents special move but with twice the force, spin stealing capabilities and also tries to destroying the opponents parts via chipping and Brute Force. '''Buster Nero Reqiuem:' Liger Apus splits itself into 5 copies which all surround the opponent, each copy then begins to barrage the opponent releasing massive amounts of energy all the while, each copy then explodes releasing more energy directly at the opponent in an effort to destroy the opponents parts. Anti-World Reverse: '''Apus causes the stadium to lose its gravity, but it only affects the opponent, after the gravity is lost apus begins to suck power from an antimatter world, which it realeses at the opponent in waves, and as there is no gravity around the opponent it is much easier to knock it out of the stadium and destroyits parts. Transformation: Apus transforms into two mechanical beings, a Giant and a Large Dragon. The beings emit an aura which decays the opposing bey due the beings being anti-matter, it derives its power from the opposites of everything. Moves: '''Infinity Astro: '''Both Dragon and Giant blast the opposing bey, upon which the both realease their cores to engulf and destroy it. '''Infinity Cubic: The Giant shoots the opposing bey with its arm cannon, after which the Dragon crushes the opposing bey in its coils. Infinty Asterix: The Dragon blast's energy at the opposing bey, after which the Giant grabs the opposing bey and crushes it. Nova Gear *''Anti-Matter ''Anti-Matter is a Nova Gear in which anti-matter forms a booster under Apus which whenever Apus jumps, sends out radio waves to spin steal from opponents bey's, which is split between Apus and the Release Frames reserve, so that Apus gains more Stamina when the Release frames are realesed, in the case the frames have been realesed Apus gains them back and also gains more stamina, it also makes Apus counter if it needs/can. Stats Category:Second Evolution Beyblades